Indirectas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: A Ino le gusta Naruto, pero él es tan idiota que no se da cuenta.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y no busco lucrar con este humilde escrito.**

* * *

><p><strong>INDIRECTAS<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Sinceramente, Ino ya estaba harta de esa situación. Estaba cansada, desgastada y todos los sinónimos posibles y palaras que describieran su estado de ánimo actual. Le gustaba Naruto, sí, pero ese no era el problema, el meollo del asunto era que el chico era tan, pero tan idiota que no lo notaba. Y no era del tipo "no se da cuenta de que me muero por él así que sufro, pero igual yo no hago un movimiento". No, Ino no era del tipo pasivo y nunca lo sería. Ella era del tipo "le estoy mandado indirectas muy directas y el imbécil no las capta". Sí, así estaba el asunto.

¿Cuándo le había empezado a gustar Naruto? Bueno, ella no lo sabía con exactitud; no podía decir "cuando me ayudó a levantarme" o "cuando me sonrió para que me animara" porque, para cuando se había dado cuenta, el sentimiento ya estaba allí, y a ella, honestamente, no le interesaba mucho saber el porqué, igual no iba a cambiar nada. Sin embargo, desde que se había dado cuenta de ello, había comenzado con su caza.

Le pareció que le gustaría que fuera él quien diera el primer paso en la relación, pero primero tendría que enviarle alguna clase de luz verde, así que, durante un poco más de una semana, le daba alguna clase de cumplidos al rubio.

—Te ves muy guapo hoy, Naruto —le había dicho una vez que pasó cerca de su florería. Él le sonrió un tanto apenado (la chica más bonita de Konoha le estaba dando un cumplido, tenía sentido), agradeció y se fue.

Esa estrategia obviamente fracasó. Tal vez a señal era demasiado tenue, pensó Ino otro día. Ella se encontraba cerca del puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto. Él hacía no mucho tiempo que había llegado de una misión y ella no saldría a una hasta un par de días después. Lo encontró a punto de marcharse.

—¿Ya has terminado de comer? —preguntó en ese entonces, un tanto decepcionada. Había estado dispuesta a comer ramen sólo para estar con él.

—¡Sí, estuvo delicioso!

Él estaba a punto de marcharse, pero ella lo había detenido y le hizo una invitación:

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Después de que ella había dicho eso, el rubio Uzumaki dio un giro de 360° como para comprobar que le hablaba a él, luego su cara brilló como si hubiera comprendido algo importante (e Ino se puso nerviosa en ese instante) y declaró:

—Sasuke está de misión —y desapareció. La rubia se había quedado, en ese momento, con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. ¿Naruto seguía creyendo que a ella le gustaba Sasuke (eso tenía ya años de ser historia) y que lo quería usar a él como pretexto? ¿Cuán idiota podía ser? Mucho, se había contestado Ino en ese entonces y seguía aún afirmándolo en el presente.

El tercer método que Yamanaka utilizó para que el aspirante a Hokage se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos fue mucho más directo.

Se habían encontrado por la calle ya en la noche; ella había salido a dar una vuelta por ahí para despejarse de haber pasado todo el día en el negocio familiar y él vagaba sin rumbo, como de costumbre. Ella lo invitó a sentarse a su lado (con mirada amenazante y tono que no admitía réplica alguna). Conversaron sobre su infancia y ella lanzó el siempre odiado por una chica y muy evidente y desesperado:

—¿Tienes novia?

—¡Tú sabes que no tengo, Iiinooo! —respondió él.

—Yo tampoco tengo un novio, pero dime ¿te gustaría tener novia?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡A mí también! ¡Qué triste! Dos personas tan atractivas como tú y yo solos, buscando pareja. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

Naruto se había puesto visiblemente nervioso con esa pregunta e Ino se cuestionó si el chico no se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba o simplemente se hacía el tonto.

—¿Buscar más?

—¡Oh! ¿Y en dónde?

Silencio.

—Deberías buscar cuando estás de misión. Hay gente realmente agradable en otras aldeas —y le sonrió. Ino lo que quería en ese momento era estrellarle el rostro contra el pavimento, pero resistió las ganas y se marchó de ahí con paso aireado, con la furia hasta el tope.

Y sí, eso había pasado en el último mes, pero la kunoichi ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerar las boberías de Naruto. Era idiota, sí, pero esta noche haría algo que, a menos que el ninja fuera retrasado mental, lo haría notar que a ella le gustaba y se le estaba proponiendo.

Si plan maestro iniciaba con una bonita ropa y un buen look. Bueno, ella siempre se vestía bien y se veía bien, así que con eso no había mucho problema. Luego tendría que dirigirse al bar local (había sobornado a Shikamaru y Choji para que arrastraran a Naruto con ellos ahí) e iniciar la segunda fase de su treta.

Ya en el bar, Ino caminó sensualmente entre los presentes, ondeando su vestido de color morado oscuro. Esa noche era noche de karaoke y ella ya tenía su canción elegida para su momento cumbre de la noche. Pero primero tomó un trago y se mezcló con la gente. No era como que ella necesitara del alcohol para armarse de valor, pero lo hizo para fingir que todo el asunto era espontáneo. Casi podía ver a Shikamaru poniendo los ojos ante sus acciones.

Llegó el momento de su turno e Ino tomó el micrófono como si fuera toda una profesional. La melodía comenzó a sonar y ella cantó.

—Ya no sé ni qué hacer para que te fijes… —decía la canción. La había escogido expresamente por el contenido de su letra—… me muero por ti y tú ni me ves, me va a enloquecer tú forma de ser. Tú no me ves…

La rubia estaba haciendo tal despliegue de energía que tenía a todos los presentes embobados con su pequeño concierto, pero ella sólo miraba a Naruto, transmitiéndole cada parte de la canción con sus chispeantes orbes azules.

—¡Mírame, Mírame que no ves, traigo a otros al revés, pero tú ni me ves!

Después de los minutos suficientes, la canción terminó y una ola de aplausos sobrevino en el bar. Peor Naruto seguía sin decir nada. Bueno, ella ya se esperaba que el chico hiciera algo así. Yamanaka hizo gala de sus dotes de ninja y en un santiamén apareció frente a Naruto.

—Me gustas —dijo y atrapó sus labios. Si no se enteraba que quería con él ni así lo golpearía hasta la muerte y lo tiraría en un callejón. Pero eso no fue necesario, Naruto correspondió a su beso—. Eres un imbécil retardado —afirmó la ojiazul para luego besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi primer NaruIno! Yay! Yo AMO el NaruIno. Lo AMO aunque sea una pareja obviamente irreal, lo AMO más que a cualquier otra pareja que haya escrito. Y ME VALE que sea crack. Pienso que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Y pues, espero que les haya gustado mi humilde fanfic. Que se hayan divertido y que les haya sacado una sonrisa, que para eso escribo.<strong>

**Una cosa, la canción que canta nuestra rubia favorita es MIRAME de NIKKI CLAN. No me gusta, pero es la única que se adaptó a la trama, si tienen una mejor pues díganme y edito esto (poniendo su nombrecito como colaborador/a).**

**Los comentarios me harían feliz, me gustaría saber si lo hice bien.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
